Sit Down
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Ikki walks in on Sano and Kazu.


**Title: **Sit Down  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Character/Pairing/s:** SanoxKazu, Ikki (mentions of SanoxIkki and IkkixAkito)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers through episode 21 of the anime.  
**Word Count:** 1,520  
**Time:** 2:10 (no edits)  
**Summary:** Ikki walks in on Sano and Kazu.  
**Dedication:** kshi as always, because the screencaps and scans she gives me feed the FIRE. And tachigonaoki—c'mon, if we can agree on SanoxKazu you can at least seeeeee the JyuuxSen. Seeeeee ittttttt! magical spell of convincing because she wants pron  
**A/N: **Um I was supposed to write Ouran today. But for some reason I can't write Ouran anymore. I try and try and it just is stupid. STUPID! I'm sorry. ;; Maybe when I get back to CA and watch the new episodes again I can feel the inspiration again. Until then… probably all my Ouran (if I write any) will suck. O.o   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

This was kind of awkward.

Which shouldn't have been the case considering how long they'd been friends, considering how comfortable they'd become with each other despite the rather bizarre turns their lives had taken in the past few months or so. They were family in a sense, teammates, friends, whatever.

Awkward silences didn't really fit into the scheme of those things.

But then again, neither did catching your best friend making out in _your_ bathroom with _your_ er… houseguest (was probably the word to use here), both of them half naked and pinned up against the side of the toilet. That _definitely_ wasn't the kind of thing you could just up and talk about with your friends out of nowhere, no matter how close you were, Kazu supposed.

He flushed a bit at the recollection of having the bathroom door flung open suddenly, hearing Ikki's, "Holy _shit_, Kazu how long are you gonna… FUCK!" and then hearing the door being quickly slammed shut and footsteps brusquely marching away.

Sano of course, had taken the door closing again as a sign to continue, and the blond had had to pound the perverted idiot five or six times in the head before he let go and Kazu could readjust his clothes, tell the irritated college student to stay put, and go find his best friend.

Knowing Sano, the dumbass was probably still sulking around in the bathroom waiting for sex.

While he and Ikki sat here on the roof. In silence. An awkward one.

Kazu knew he should probably be the one to begin, that he should offer some sort of explanation (though it didn't make much sense to _him_ either), offer some sort of apology, platitude, whatever. Get the ball rolling, so to speak.

But then…Ikki surprised him. Which-- in retrospect-- he supposed he shouldn't have been really surprised about at all.

"ARGH I can't believe you had sex before me!" Ikki breathed in annoyance after five or six minutes sitting like that, and ran a hand through his spiky-hair. "This is freaking unbelievable!"

Kazu was vaguely insulted at what that statement insinuated, but more relieved in the long run, so he didn't push the matter on Ikki's self-assumed sexual superiority. "So you're not weirded out?" he posed instead, tentatively.

"Of course I'm weirded out, dumbass!" the dark-haired teen shot back, and pointed at his teammate accusatorily. "I have to _use_ that toilet, goddammit."

Kazu flushed again, pink around the ears in that way that Sano declared was his most favorite thing to see. "We didn't… we didn't really _do_ anything on it," he assured the other boy, and scratched absently at his cheek in embarrassment.

Ikki scoffed. "Well, whatever. I'll have that perverted idiot bleach it or something."

"Hmm," Kazu responded, and rested his chin on his knees thoughtfully. "So…"

Sighing, Ikki turned to look at his friend again. "Right. Questions. I've got those too."

"Don't force yourself or anything," Kazu told him, and was still pink. "Just… if there's anything you _have_ to know, I mean."

Ikki frowned. "How long have you two…"

"Just a few weeks now." Pause. "I mean, in general. Not the… um…well, you know."

Silence.

"So you two _just_ started having sex?"

"Last week," Kazu admitted, and was fast on track to turning from baby-pink to tomato-red.

Silence.

And then, "Last week… here?"

"Yeah."

"Bathroom?"

"…yeah."

"GOD," Ikki groaned. "I totally haven't cleaned it for like, two. Gross! Gross!"

"We cleaned up!" Kazu assured him, hastily.

Silence.

"Eeuw," they both said, and tried to not think about the fact that they'd just shared that particular bit of information with one another.

Ikki took a deep breath after a moment or two more of quiet between them, and Kazu supposed that it was a sign that his friend was going to get serious now.

"Do you even like him?" the dark-haired boy asked and leaned back so he could lie down and look up at the moon. "I mean…"

"He's a dumbass pedophile perverted bastard," Kazu agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Then?" Ikki pushed, and gave his friend a meaningful look. "I mean, if it's… you know… if it's because he's not taking no for an answer…"

Kazu's nose wrinkled at that, distastefully. "He's not _raping_ me."

Ikki rolled his eyes. "Well congrats on that," he drawled. "What I mean is… if he's buggin' ya…"

"Of course he's bugging me," Kazu grunted, and lay down next to Ikki so they could look at the sky together.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Guess not."

Kazu sighed.

"Look," he began again, and wasn't sure if he even knew how to explain this, "you know when sometimes, you get so pissed off that you can't think anymore? That you can't even talk or breathe right and everything you see starts to blur into just one color or just one thing that doesn't even really look like anything?"

Ikki grunted. "Of course," he said, and thought about how he'd woken up in the middle of the night last night, only to find Akito curled up (naked) against him and murmuring like a porn star in his ear while the little fucker slept, obliviously dreaming whatever dirty dream he'd been dreaming and obliviously _poking Ikki in the thigh _as he did.

"And when you get pissed like that, I mean… you just _do_ stuff right? The first thing that comes to your mind, without thinking."

"Instincts," Ikki agreed, and also remembered hastily apologizing to shocked, surprised, _crying_ Akito who'd suddenly found himself tossed halfway across the room. "Sure. I get it."

Kazu groaned, because this was hard to say. Took a deep breath. "Well… it's kind of the same thing, I guess. He pissed me off so bad one day the only thing I could think to do to shut him up was kiss him."

"Huh," Ikki murmured, and sounded thoughtful. "Weird."

"You're telling me."

"So that's all it is? I mean, it's none of my business if you don't wanna say anything or whatever, but… he just…pisses you off?"

"Among other things," Kazu admitted, and shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno." Pause. "So… you're okay with it?"

Ikki flashed a smile that showed his teeth. "Sure. I mean, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda relieved too," he admitted, and folded his hands behind his head, relaxing in increments.

Kazu blinked. "What, really?"

Nod. "'Cuz you know… for a while I thought Sano was lookin' at me kind of perverted… "

Another blink. "He was?"

"Well yeah. I mean, not like Akito does, but it was still pretty damn um, obvious, I think."

"Hmm," Kazu echoed, and sounded like he was saying it around clenched teeth.

Ikki eyed him, incredulously. "What?"

"Nothing," Kazu assured him, though he'd lost that pink tinge to his skin now. "What'd he do?"

"I dunno…just looks, I guess. You know how he looks at something when he's bein' perverted. Tch, you'd _have_ to, right?"

"Yeah… I really do," the blond responded, and sounded very slightly pissed.

Ikki laughed outright at that. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend," he crowed after a moment, and reached out to nudge his friend's shoulder. "So that means you like him after all, right?"

Kazu's blush came back then, just a little bit. Though he still looked annoyed. "I'm not a jealous girlfriend," he muttered. "I am an irritated er, boyfriend I guess." Pause. "And yeah, maybe I do."

The other boy grinned. "Well, I guess that's all that matters then."

Despite his current annoyance, Kazu smiled back. "So we're okay?"

"Tch, of course we're okay. As long as you two perverts clean the toilet top to bottom," he added, with a mixture of seriousness and amusement.

Kazu chortled. "He can clean it himself," he declared, and leaned back onto his elbows so he could stretch his legs out more. "Not like the bastard's gonna have anything to do in the meantime. He's definitely not getting any from _me_ again after hitting on _you_."

Ikki snorted, but figured he could accept that.

Then, "I still can't believe you had sex before me."

Kazu kicked at him, absently. "Watch it."

"I'm just saying… it didn't seem likely at all." Pause. Grin. "Hey, you think it's 'cuz you're a blond?"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Nah. It's probably just 'cuz you're ugly."

"Watch it," Ikki warned, though there was a smile playing at the corners of his lips that took the edge off of it. "Blondie."

"Watch it yourself, ugly." Kazu grinned, and elbowed Ikki in the shoulder lightly.

They laughed together just like that for a while, forgetting about Sano, about secrets, about the things they might or might not have understood about one another in the meantime. And later, when they ran out of breath, when they were smiling and watching the sky above their heads, Kazu suddenly realized that they had lapsed back into silence once more.

Except this time, it was a perfectly comfortable one. The kind between best friends.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sano sat alone on the toilet and wondered how long he was going to have to wait for his sex.

**END**


End file.
